<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late at night by intergalacticbasketball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007495">Late at night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbasketball/pseuds/intergalacticbasketball'>intergalacticbasketball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbasketball/pseuds/intergalacticbasketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has been having trouble sleeping, but that's nothing that Zack can't help him with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late at night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm playing the FF7 remake and I just remembered how much I used to ship these two... my TWO SPECIAL BOYS....<br/>So, naturally, I wrote some smut for them :3c</p><p>Anyway, this is an AU of sorts? It is the most PWP thing I've written in a while, but I like to think it takes place after everything is dealt with pff. They deserve some rest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The old wooden floorboards hinged in protest as Cloud paced away from his bed. The noise shouldn’t have been so loud, but in the quietness of the night it was hard not to hear it. He winced a little, hoping he didn’t wake the man sleeping on the bed next to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t gotten used to sleeping on the same bed yet, as much as Cloud wanted to. He had already been having trouble sleeping as it were, and Zack tended to take up a little too much space as he tossed and turned in his sleep. There was a beat of silence, and Cloud prepared to resume walking. But he was interrupted before he could take any more steps:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awake already?” Came a voice from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around to see Zack laying on his back, looking at the ceiling with his arms folded beneath his head. He turned his head slightly so that he could meet Cloud’s eyes with his own, smiling. Clearly he hadn’t been asleep either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud ignored the warmness on his cheeks upon being caught, and placed his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re one to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack responded with a even wider smile. “Sorry.” He then shifted to lay on his side, propping his head up with a hand. “Just wondering what you’re doing up at this hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just, uhh…” Cloud looked at the ground, scratching the back of his head. The truth is that he wasn’t really planning on doing anything besides going for a walk. What was he supposed to tell him? Maybe he’d get away with telling him he was just going to the bathroom, or getting a glass of water…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the mattress squeaking interrupted him before he could say anything else. Zack had readjusted himself so that he was now sitting on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S alright. Why don’t you come over here, then?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud looked behind himself for a brief moment, as if Zack could’ve been addressing someone else. He hesitantly took a few steps towards the man, and stopped just a few inches away from the bed. Zack was the taller one out of the two, but from this position his line of vision stopped just short of Cloud’s chest. Cloud raised an eyebrow, leaving an unvoiced question in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should try to relax a bit,” Zack said. Cloud’s breath hitched a little when he felt warm hands make their way up his back, touching the skin beneath the soft fabric of his shirt. “What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud reached a hand to brush Zack’s bangs away from his face. He tried not to be deterred by the goosebumps all over him as the man’s touch slowly caressed its way up his spine. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack’s hands kept running through Cloud’s back, feeling his muscles tense and relax as he touched them. “You know what I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly cupped one of his hands around Cloud’s ass, pulling him closer and earning a small gasp from the blonde. The other hand ran up his abdomen, before going all the way down again and resting on his hip. He punctuated his sentence with a small kiss on Cloud’s navel, warm and gentle even through the shirt’s fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud could feel the blood rushing to his face, as well as to his groin. He rested his hands on Zack’s shoulders, trying to contain the small sigh that escaped from his lips. He was so caught up in the feeling of the man’s touch, that he almost didn’t realise that Zack was still waiting for confirmation. Cloud slowly nodded his head, before promptly taking his shirt off as well. The chilly air suddenly touching his skin didn’t bother him in the slightest, not when he was already feeling so warm from everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice!” Zack’s thumbs hooked onto the waistband of Cloud’s pants, and when he looked up he almost looked like a puppy wagging his tail, as he took in the sight of the man’s torso fully exposed. "You're looking good as always..." Zack said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud looked away, a bit embarrassed, but still he couldn’t help but to smile upon seeing Zack’s face like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired man pulled the pants down, revealing Cloud’s member to him. Oh wow, he had gotten half hard already… if Zack’s touch alone could do this, then he really oughta consider sleeping on the same bed as him more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack wrapped his fingers around the length, gently stroking it until it was fully erect. Cloud’s heart hammered inside his chest, and he took a long intake a breath as he felt his cock harden even more under Zack’s touch. The man responded by bringing his lips closer to it, and kissing the very tip. His touch was feather light, almost painfully so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing,” Cloud said, with a click of his tongue. It was almost easy to ignore how flushed his cheeks had become, but the exasperation in his voice gave away just how much he'd been enjoying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Zack didn't seem so keen to end it there, and responded by running his tongue all the way through the shaft, agonizingly slow from the base to the tip. Cloud shuddered in pleasure, once again feeling the need to support his hands on Zack's shoulders. His grasp tightened on the fabric of the man’s shirt as he felt the warmth of his mouth taking him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud looked down, humming at the sight of Zack's head bobbing up and down his shaft. He moved a hand to run his fingers through the man's dark hair, and let himself smile before another moan escaped his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zack…" Cloud felt like he was about to climax right there and then if Zack kept going like that. "S-stop," he huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack obliged, looking up at the blonde with a slight worry in his eyes. Cloud tried not to pay attention to how obscene he looked, leaving a small trail of saliva attached to the tip of his cock, and cheeks flushed a slight red. He stopped to catch his breath, before he continued:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… need to lay down," he said, gently running a thumb over Zack's lips. And he really did need to, or else his knees would begin to buckle. Besides, the bed seemed to be really quite inviting at the moment… his grasp on Zack's shirt tightened as he imagined it taken off, the man's weight on top of him--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez dude, you really had me worried for a sec!" Zack said, with a nervous laugh. He scooted over to the side, leaving more room for Cloud to sit down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud pulled his pants all the way down, and left them on the floor, so that he was completely exposed. As he laid down, he immediately pulled Zack in for a kiss. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like something he’d never felt before. Zack returned it with just as much vigor, pushing him down against the soft mattress. Cloud could feel the man’s erection through the flimsy fabric of his shorts, pressing down on his own. He involuntarily rocked his hips forwards, slowly, as one of his hands moved to squeeze Zack’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud…” Zack pulled away from the kiss, and huffed. “At least let me get off of my pants too.” The gentle smile that graced his face just a few moments prior had been replaced with something else, half lidded eyes and lips parted, grasping for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and took off his shirt. Cloud leaned on his elbows to watch, noticing how little Zack's shorts were really able to hide from view. He subconsciously bit his lower lip, watching as the dark haired man slowly hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his shorts, little by little revealing what was underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack had to shift to an awkward position to fully wriggle himself out of his shorts, but once he was done he wasted no time in placing himself between Cloud’s legs again. He leaned down for another kiss, this time a tad sweeter than the last one. Cloud ran his fingers through his hair, then moved to his neck, then to his back. He couldn’t get enough of him. Zack had always been more muscular than himself, and he wasn’t about to complain about that now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke the kiss, and Zack’s deep blue gaze fixed onto Cloud’s own. They stared at each other for a moment, until Cloud gently touched his cheek, running the backs of his fingers over the scar he had there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re here,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack smiled back. “I love you too, dummy.” He moved forward to plant a kiss on Cloud’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then leaned back, gently rocking his hips forward to meet Cloud’s erection with his own. He grabbed both of their lengths with one hand, slowly stroking them together. Cloud’s heart picked up the pace, and he let out a pleased sigh upon feeling the weight of Zack’s cock pressed against his. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the pillow, letting himself focus on his own breath, and on the ever so pleasing heat in his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Zack really wasn't kidding when he said he'd help Cloud relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no time before he could hear Zack breath heavily through his nose, as he tried to keep the pace while stroking both of them. He opened his eyes, and a fire lit inside his belly upon the sight; Zack’s face was completely flushed, and it looked like he was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cloud raised a hand towards his face, and caressed his jaw with the tips of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Cloud’s surprise, Zack leaned down to meet his lips in a kiss, still stroking away at both of them. The hairs at the back of his neck stood at their absolute end as he listened to Zack’s ragged breath in between kisses. The muscles on the man’s arm were taught, as he tried to balance his whole weight on his elbow… Cloud just hoped he wouldn’t overexert himself before they were both done. He moved onto brushing Zack’s hair with one hand, while the other went to rub both of their lengths at the tip, matching the pace Zack had set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud…” Zack groaned, and before Cloud knew it he could feel a warm liquid dribble onto his dick. The dark haired man kept stroking, and soon Cloud himself felt his climax arrive, encouraged by Zack’s own release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more strokes, Zack eventually let himself rest on top of Cloud’s chest. The blond didn’t mind the extra weight on top of him, and he pulled Zack in for another kiss. Once they pulled away from each other, Cloud quickly covered his mouth with a hand to let out a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? It’s working!” Zack teased him, while brushing some hair alway from Cloud’s forehead. He seemed to equally as ready to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Cloud said, with a small smile creeping into his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He readjusted himself so that he and Zack were side by side, but still facing each other. He then rested his head on the man’s chest and stayed there, simply enjoying his warmth. His eyes were closed, but he could hear Zack pull the sheets over them. If he had said anything after that, Cloud didn’t hear it, as his mind had already drifted away to unconsciousness… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no need to worry about anything right now, and so, they both let themselves rest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i need to stop writing fic at 5 AM, when i get progressively sleepier as a write and it just results in the characters falling asleep by the end pff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>